


Of misunderstandings and happy endings

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Fili is teased about his blonde hair; by mistake reader says something about it which causes Fili to withdraw. Fortunately, Kili is there to save the day.





	Of misunderstandings and happy endings

The evening was warm enough for a short stroll and that is what you are doing right now. After whole busy day of work, you deemed it more than needed – a stuffy, poorly lit shop usually makes you feel as if you’re suffocating but despite that, you love your job and wouldn’t change it for any other.

With a bow of your head and a bright smile you greet your neighbor as she passes by you. You smooth your jacket, tightening it a little and let your thoughts wander freely.

As per usual for past few weeks, your mind fills with images of a certain dwarf with a mane of gold locks and kind, bright eyes. Fili, Thorin’s nephew, was a frequent customer in your store, more often than not asking for your, and yours only, assistance. It was fluttering, you had to admit it, yet Fili has shown no sign of anything other than simple politeness.

His eyes never stayed locked with yours for too long, he was barely gazing at you, even when you gave him your whole attention. A smile, wide and warm, was plastered to his face, however it fell every time another customer came any near the pair of you. You had a hard time searing for the reason behind his timidity but your boss was fast to explain it to you, in a rather brutal, unpleasant way.

He called Fili ‘prince goldilocks’ with an evident mock in his voice and you knew why Fili always kept his head hung low, rarely spoke aloud too much. He was ashamed of having, quite unusual but not uncommon, blonde hair.

Frankly, it was something that, in your eyes, made him absolutely unique, unlike many other dwarves who visited your shop every day. You enjoyed watching as the sun found its way into his hair, illuminating the gold mane with warm orange light, creating waves of it. Soon enough, you caught yourself looking forward to his visits, only to be able to look at his hair for a moment.

Yet, you never built up courage to compliment him. You didn’t want him to misunderstand your words, most likely having heard enough teasing in his life. You couldn’t find decent words to verbalize your fondness without it being possible to misinterpret and it was the last thing you wanted. And so, you kept your mouth shut, opting to treat Fili with kindness and greet him with a smile, a bit wider that the one reserved for customers. You hoped that he might see it, that he would read the signs correctly and say a word when he’d be ready.

“Y/N?” a voice, the one you knew very well and, sometimes, dreamt of, rings from behind you and you look over your shoulder, a surprised expression on your face.

“Fili! Didn’t expect you to wander around in the evening,” you say, elation bubbling in your chest and a hive of butterflies comes to life in your stomach, prompting your head to spin a little as Fili comes to your side.

“It would be a terrible waste of a nice evening, not going for a walk. Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

He offers you his arm, which you gladly accept, linking yours with his. The corners of his lips curl upward as you turn your eyes, surely shining brightly with excitement, on his. Fili opens his mouth but you’re faster, your lips taking over before your mind can catch up.

“Your hair, Fili, is the single most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.”

“W-what?” Fili knits his eyebrows, his forehead creased and you notice a bit of hurt appearing in his eyes. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true!” you assure and gasp when he jerks his arm away from yours, halting in his tracks.

“I mean it, Fili, I truly do,” you try again, softer and more patient but Fili hears none of it. Guilt takes a residence in your guts as Fili shakes his head and turns around, quickly disappearing between buildings.

You sigh, biting on your bottom lip to prevent tears from falling. _No point in dwelling on it_ , you think to yourself as you head back home, _time to find a way to make amends._

_____

An opportunity comes two days later, unexpectedly and with a rush, in a form of no other than Fili’s brother, Kili. He storms into the store just before the closing time when you prepare everything for the next day.

“How may I help you?” you ask politely, although you start to feel irritated by Kili’s haste and the fact that he can nothing but pant as he catches his breath from the run.

He points a finger upwards, signalizing that he needs a bit more time and so you resume your previous task.

“Fili’s upset,” he says matter-of-factly after couple of minutes and you shift your gaze from noting the orders and onto Kili’s flushed face. His lips are parted and he’s still breathing heavily but his eyes are serious and worried. Guilt reappears in your stomach.

“Forgive me, I said something stupid.”

“You mentioned you liked his hair, right?”

“Yes,” you admit shamefully and Kili grimaces, nodding his head.

“He’s a bit sensitive about it. Since everyone’s deriding him. Mahal’s beard, he gets more jests and teases than I do for my facial hair. Or lack thereof, to be precise. Anyways, Y/N, do you fancy my brother?” he asks straightforwardly as he collapses on a chair in the corner, meant for you or any other worker to have a break from walking.

You lean against the table.

“I do. And I did not mean to offend him. I’m really fond of him, gold-haired or not. ”

“Wonderful!” Kili exclaims and claps his hands, startling you a little. His excitement is contagious and you feel yourself smile widely as he jumps from his seat and pulls you into a tight embrace.

“He doesn’t shut up about you, I swear. All I hear is ‘Y/N this’, Y/N that’, ‘Y/N wore this lovely green dress today’, things like that.”

“He-he talks about me?”

“Astonishing, innit?” Kili chuckles, amused by your shocked expression. “Now, would you like me to help you fix what’s between you? Or what _may be_ between you and my dear brother?” he quirks his eyebrow, sporting a smug expression and you hesitate for a moment, before eventually agreeing to Kili’s plan.

After all, he knows his brother well.

_____

Kili had a plan. A simple one, admittedly, but you’ve learnt that simpler wasn’t always worse, so you decided to run with it.

And so, just as Kili instructed, you are now walking aimlessly in a spot he’s asked to wait. Then, he’s supposed to, somehow, direct Fili there so that it looked like the two of you are here by chance.

You hope it will work out. You only wish to have a chance to apologize Fili for your unfortunate choice of words and wrong time for such a statement. He’ll surely understand.

Fidgeting with your fingers, you pace the road, curiously peaking on the alleys leading to the main road. You assume Kili is going to, most likely, drag Fili there, using one of the alleys.

You’re growing more and more anxious as minutes pass with no sign of Kili and Fili and you begin to think that you were a victim of Kili’s pranks. Just as you are about to go home, an agitated Fili emerges from one of the alleys, grunting under his nose something that very much resembles curses.

“Good evening, Fili,” you say softly and his head snaps towards you, his eyes widening from surprise.

“What a coincidence, isn’t it?”

“Is it my brother’s doing? You and Kili, are the two of you trying to ridicule me?”

“No, Fili, believe me!” you take a step towards him, extending your hand to take his in a tender, soothing gesture.

“Kili only gave me an opportunity to amend my previous deed. I am sorry for my poor attempt on complimenting you.”

“It was a compliment?” he asks, sounding disbelieving, his mouth slightly parted and you flash him a reassuring smile, nodding.

“Well, then, I apologize for my reaction. I thought you were making fun of me.”

“Oh, Fili, how could I? Your hair is what makes you unique!”

“You really think that, Y/N? That I’m unique?”

“Yes, Fili.”

His lips spread into beautiful joyous smile and you can’t help but smile back, squeezing his hand tightly. Without hesitation, Fili laces his fingers with yours and pulls you after him.

“Would you have a walk with me? It would be a terrible waste of a nice evening, if we didn’t.”

“I’d love to.”

Two hours later, as you close your home’s door behind yourself, your hand gingerly touches a brand new courting braid. Your fingers slide over the bean that adorns it and you beam.

Luckily, Kili was there for the two of you and you can’t be more grateful for his meddling.


End file.
